pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Inside Out Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Inside Out. Cameos *A113 is visible as a large grafitti when Riley receives a phone call from her mother. When Riley heads to her new school in San Francisco, she is put in room A113.Inside Out Trivia, Easter Eggs and A-113 *The Luxo Ball appears in Riley's house in Minnesota in one of the flashbacks of Riley playing with Bing Bong. *Director Pete Docter has confirmed that the Pizza Planet Truck appears 3 times in the film, but also said that is very hard to see.INSIDE OUT Director Pete Docter Talks Easter Eggs, TOY STORY 4, and More4 Pixar Easter Eggs Pete Doctor Told Us To Look For In Inside Out According to Josh Cooley, the truck is "hidden in a very 'memorable' place," implying it appears in a memory.Summary of Responses From Josh Cooley's Reddit Q&A Session According to Victor Navone's wife on Twitter, it is in the background of China Town and San Francisco.Twitter **The Pizza Planet Truck appears in one of Riley's memory orbs. It can be seen in the foreground when Joy and Sadness first meet Bing Bong. *Riley and her family are eating from chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *Some of the background memories contain images from the "Married Life" sequence from Up.Get a Sneak Peek at Some Early 'Inside Out' Easter Eggs & Fun Facts *The birds from For the Birds appear during Riley's family's trip to San Francisco on a telephone wire. *One of Riley's classmates is wearing a camo pattern made up of Toy Story characters. *Another of Riley's classmates wears a shirt with the same skull motif as Sid's shirt in Toy Story and Toy Story 3. *In the same scene, a boy in a camo shirt has a shape that looks a lot like Arlo from The Good Dinosaur. *Models from Cars 2 are reused as background cars. These include the model of the Hugo Lemons crime family, as well as a type of micro car used for many backgrounds characters in Cars 2 ''(such as Cartney Brakin). *Some of the background cars in San Fransisco bear bumper stickers from ''Cars. *The globe in Riley's classroom appeared in Andy's room, in all Toy Story films. *A box in Imagination Land features a clownfish, along with the title "Find Me", an allusion to'' Finding Nemo. *Some of the boxes in Imagination Land are reused from ''Toy Story That Time Forgot, including one with the title "For the Birds", an allusion to the 2000 short of the same name. *The playground next to Riley's house in Minnesota is taken from Sunnyside Daycare in Toy Story 3, with one difference being that the slide is not coiled but straight. *When Riley falls asleep after the first day of living in San Francisco, her dream turns into a nightmare and the score from Disney's The Haunted Mansion attraction plays in the background. *Colette from Ratatouille appears on a magazine cover when Riley pretends the floor is lava in the living room of her Minnesota house. In-Jokes *One of Riley's contacts on her messaging app is "DocPete", an allusion to director Pete Docter. *One of the stores in San Francisco is named "Krause", an allusion to supervising animator Shawn Krause. Other trivia *This is the second Pixar movie to have a female protagonist. The first is Brave. *The film's teaser trailer features clips from all previous Pixar movies except Toy Story 2 and Cars 2. *Whereas in the first US trailer the emotions of Riley's father are watching ice hockey, in the corresponding International trailers they are watching a soccer match. *Pete Docter has worked as an animator on another project which explored the brain (although on an entirely different level), the Cranium Command attraction at Epcot.Summary of Pete Docter's Live 'Inside Out' Q&A Twitter Session *Riley's hockey rink is located where the Walt Disney Family Museum is situated in San Francisco. *This movie took five years to complete. Gallery IO-sunnyside_copie.jpg|The playground from Sunnyside Daycare in one of Riley's memories Inside Out Chinese food box take 2.jpg|Chinese food box from A Bug's Life Hugo-Smart-Inside-Out.jpg|Cars based off Hugos and a micro-car from Cars 2 PW-Inside-Out-US-vs-International.jpg|Comparison of US version (top) and International version (bottom) of the first trailer References Category:Trivia Trivia